The Last Time Lady
by Henny14
Summary: The Doctor wasn't the only one to survive the time war. The Professor had taken a simple trip in her TARDIS, nothing more, nothing less. When she returned home to Gallifrey, there was fire. There was death. Her planet was burning. And she was the last one left, the last of the Time Lords. It's better than it sounds. Please read/review/follow/favourite.
1. Daleks in Cardiff

**A/N So… here's another story! I'm currently obsessed with writing and reading Doctor who fanfiction. Anyway, this story literally just popped in my head. And this chapter is soooooo long. Anyway, enjoy (and review when you've read it!)**

CHAPTER ONE

The Professor had taken a simple trip in her TARDIS, nothing more, nothing less. When she returned home to Gallifrey, there was fire. There was death. Her planet was burning. And she was the last one left, the last of the time Lords/Ladies. All her friends gone and dead, even her best friend, The Doctor. And now she was all alone, no one there to talk to her, only her TARDIS and the whole of space and time. She had travelled around, searching. Hoping that maybe, just maybe there was another of her kind out there. But she had searched and searched and there were no others out there. None, nobody. All alone, and she hated being alone. So she'd made herself busy, saving worlds from evil and ending wars. The last remaining Time Lady…

The Professor awoke from her thoughts and looked around her TARDIS. Nobody. She would go mad, being so alone. Fifty years it had been since Gallifrey had burned. Fifty years she had been alone.

She set the coordinates of Cardiff, Wales, United Kingdom, Earth, to fuel up the TARDIS. She could go for a walk around Cardiff while it charged. The thrumming loudened and stopped a few seconds later. She had arrived.

She opened the door of her TARDIS, and stepped out into the chilly autumn air. The TARDIS had materialized as a big red post-box. (The chameleon circuit isn't broken on hers.) She locked the TARDIS door and shoved the key in her trousers pocket. She sighed and walked away from the big red post-box.

"What should I do I wonder…?" She whispered to herself, looking around where she was. She headed off down a small back street so see if there was any action down there. Suddenly she heard a girly scream from ahead of her. She ran fast, her ginger hair flying behind her and her hat almost falling off her head (she had to put a hand on her hat to keep it from actually falling off.) Her footsteps echoed through the small alley she was now in. She rounded a corner and she saw a young man lying on the ground. "Are you okay?" she asked him. He pulled himself up.

"Yeah, I think so… I just got a fright. And then I saw something," He replied weakly.

"Was it you who screamed?" the Professor asked. The man nodded slowly. The Professor giggled. "What did you see?" She asked, with a more serious tone.

"A talking giant pepper pot," he replied.

The Professor's eyes widened. "What did it say?" She asked frantically.

"Exterminate," he said.

"Like this?" she asked "Ex-ter-min-ate," she said, mimicking a Dalek's voice.

"Yes," he replied.

"Oh no… but they died. They were all killed in the Time war!" The Professor was angry. "Who did it direct the 'Exterminate' at?" She asked.

"This woman walking down the street, I got scared and ran away, and then tripped."

"Poor woman," The Professor said. "We need to find the so called 'Giant Pepper Pot' Aka Dalek and stop it from killing anyone else, come on. I'm the Professor."

"Professor of what exactly?" he asked.

"Everything," she said. "So, what's your name?"

"Mark Jacobs," he replied.

"I like you Mark," She said. "Come on, let's go."

.

Mark wondered who the 'Professor' was and why she saved him. And what were the funny giant pepper pots, sorry Daleks. He looked at her strange outfit – a multi-coloured Christmas jumper, a blue shirt underneath and strange white and red striped trousers with various odd belts on them – a thick brown belt, a silver thin belt, like the sort of one you would buy with cheap jeans, another brown belt and a star studded black belt – she defiantly liked to collect belts. She had brown lace up ankle boots and a brown "adventuring hat" with a red ribbon tied round it and a few random feathers sticking out (including a peacock feather!). She had wild ginger hair that reached past her shoulders and black rimmed glasses poking out from beneath her fringe.

She certainly was an odd sight.

"Come on, Mark! We'll never find the Daleks at the rate you're going!" she called out.

"Coming!" He called. Once he had caught up with her he asked, "Who exactly _are_ you?"

"I'll tell you later," she said. "Right now we need to find the Daleks."

They ran along the street, passing lots of people on their way. They came to a ware-house, and the Professor heard voices. Dalek voices, two of them. "Stop!" she whispered holding her hand up. She pressed her ear against the door of the warehouse and listened.

"The plan is in pla-ce. Eve-ry-thi-ng is rea-dy," the first Dalek voice said.

"Ye-s we shall be su-preme. A-ll ha-il the Da-leks," the second Dalek said.

The noise of the Daleks moving away sounded, and soon the Daleks had gone – probably. "Okay, the coast is clear," the Professor said, trying the door. "Locked."

"Oh well, we can just go-"

The Professor took a long metal stick, that looked quite similar to a pen, but had a golden light sort of thing at the end instead of a tip. She pressed a button on it and the golden bit lit up and made a buzzing noise. She then tried the door and it opened. "Here's a tip for the future – _always _carry a sonic pen," she said, waving it in front of Mark.

He nodded slowly, while she boldly walked in the door. She poked her head out. "All clear," she said. "Come on!"

Mark slowly walked forward. "Come on," The Professor urged. Mark reluctantly ran up to her, very obviously scared.

They were in a big, dark store room – not the main room. "I suspect that all the Daleks are in the main room. Let's go," the Professor said, taking Mark's hand and almost dragging him to a big door.

Surprisingly, the door was open. They stepped though into the room. Daleks, around ten of them were there, their backs turned. "Quiet," the Professor whispered to Mark. But just as she said that, Mark just _had _to bang into some machinery.

The Daleks turned round, all chorusing "Ex-ter-min-ate!"

"Run!" the Professor shouted. She grabbed Mark's hand and dragged him out of the room. The Daleks followed, not far behind. They reached the door where they had come in a few minutes ago and the Professor tried the door. Locked. She fumbled around in her pocket. She couldn't find her sonic pen anywhere.

"You are our pri-son-er. Co-me, or be ex-ter-min-at-ed," The Dalek in the front said.

"Okay, fine, you've got us, we're coming," the Professor said, acting.

The Daleks escorted them through to the main room again. "You will be quest-ion-ed by the sup-reme Da-lek."

The Daleks took them over to two seats and a table, where a large red Dalek awaited. "You will sit do-wn," the big red, Supreme Dalek said.

They sat down. "Who are you?" it questioned.

"The Professor."

"Mark Jacobs."

"The Pro-fess-or?"

"Yup," She replied.

"What spe-cies?" It demanded.

"Gallifreyan – Time Lady."

"You sur-vived?!" It demanded.

"Yep," She said. "How did you? The time war ended. Everyone died."

"We es-cap-ed the time war," the Dalek said.

"I can't believe I'm asking a Dalek this but… Do you know if any other Time Lords survived?"

"No in-for-mat-ion."

"Tell me!"

"No In-for-mat-ion."

The Professor slammed her fists down on the table. "Why won't you tell me?!" she demanded.

"We do not have the in-for-mat-ion!"

The Professor sighed.

"Quest-ions are over, ex-ter-min-ate the male, but ke-ep the fe-male al-ive."

"We o-bey!" The Daleks chanted.

"Ex-ter-min-ate!" one of the Daleks shouted.

"Run!" The Professor whispered, taking Mark's hand. They ran before the Daleks could do anything. When they were out of the room, the Daleks were hot on their tails. "Quick, in here," The Professor urged, gesturing to a store cupboard. They slipped inside and the Professor shut the door quietly.

"Don't even breathe," She whispered so he could barely hear here. They heard the sound of a few Daleks going past. Eventually, the Daleks had gone from the corridor.

"They have esap-ed," a Dalek's voice sounded.

"You will fi-nd them and br-ing them to me," The Supreme Dalek's voice sounded. "The fe-male al-ive," it added.

"I o-bey," the Dalek replied.

The Dalek went out of the room and down the hall. They heard the noise of the door opening and closing. They waited a few minutes until the Professor was (not) completely sure that the coast was clear.

"Okay," she said. "I think the coast is clear… hopefully."

"Hopefully?! Oh great," Mark said sarcastically.

"Oh just come on," she said, if not a little impatiently. She opened the cupboard door a crack and peered out. "Yup. All clear," she said.

"Sure?"

"I'm_ very_ sure."

She opened the door wider and stepped out. Mark gingerly walked out after her. She tugged him out by the sleeve of his coat.

"Ow!" he yelped. "You pinched me!"

"Sorry." She rolled her eyes, "The Daleks will hear us," she remarked.

They crept along the corridor and arrived at the door, no Daleks in sight. They slipped out the door and walked along the street carefully.

So far so good, they saw absolutely no Daleks at all.

"So what sort of job is a Time Lady? Is it a person who makes watches? Where is Gallifrey? Is it a city or town or village? Who are the giant pepperpots, Daleks? Are they robots? Are they aliens? Are they a prank? What's the time war?" Mark questioned.

"Too many questions," The Professor said. "It isn't a job! It's my species, I'm an alien. No I don't make watches! Galifrey is, was my home planet! Daleks are not robots, but cyborgs. Yes they are aliens. No! of course they aren't a prank! They're well and truly real. The time war was a war between my species and the Daleks. When it ended my planet burned and all of my people died. All of them. The Daleks all died too, but seemingly a ship escaped. Does that answer all of your questions?!"

"You're an alien!?"

"Yes, I'm an alien. A 900 year old alien," she replied.

"900?! How come you look about 25?!" he replied in disbelieve.

"Regeneration," she replied and pointed to her face. "Number four."

"What's regeneration?"

"You ask too many questions," she said, folding her arms. "Regeneration is when I'm dying I can change every cell in my body, it means I get another face."

"Woah, will I ever see it?" He asked.

"I hope not. I like this face," she replied.

"So why are you called the Professor? What's your real name?"

"Secret," she said mysteriously.

"What-?"

She cut him off. "No more questions. We need to get back to the TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" He asked.

"T.A.R.D.I.S, stands for Time and relative dimensions in space," she replied. "Basically it's my space/time machine."

"It travels in both space and time?!" he questioned.

"Yep," she answered.

"Cool," he replied.

"Yeah, very cool," she replied, smiling. "Dalek," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"There's a Dalek right ahead of us, come on, let's take another way," she replied, walking in another direction.

It didn't take all that long to get to the TARDIS, and when they were there, Mark was full of questions again.

"That post box is your TARDIS?!"

"Yes," She replied. There's a mechanism that changes its appearance to blend in with its surroundings. It's called the chameleon circuit. I had a friend once who's TARDIS's chameleon circuit broke and it was stuck as a blue police box…"

"How are we supposed to fit inside? It's tiny!"

"Oh you'll see when we get inside," she told him, pushing the key inside the lock and opening the door.

"Wow," he exclaimed, his mouth opened in awe. "It's bigger on the inside!"

"Yes, much bigger," she said.

He stared around the TARDIS in awe. There was a sort of hexagonal console in the middle of the room with various buttons, knobs and levers. There was a balcony round right round the edge of the room with a flight of stairs going up, and lots of different doors.

"How big is the inside of the TARDIS?" Mark asked.

"Dunno," the Professor replied. "After having it for quite a few hundred years, I'm still finding new rooms."

His green eyes widened. "So it's never ending?"

"Basically," She replied.

"Wow."

"Anyway on with the plan," She said, "I'm going to give the Daleks a choice…"

.

The plan was set. They made their way back to the Daleks' warehouse in silence. The Professor was deep in thought. She wondered what the Daleks' plan was. They rounded the corner and there was the Warehouse. They silently slipped in the back door and when they got to the door to the main room, the Professor listened.

"We sh-all make earth new ska-ro. We will ex-ter-min-ate all hum-ans," the Supreme Dalek said.

"Arg-reed. This pla-net sha-ll be-come the Daleks'," Another Dalek said.

"We sha-ll cre-ate a new race of Da-leks," Another Dalek said.

The Professor opened the door wide. And stepped in.

"Not while I'm around, Daleks," she said.

"How can you st-op us?!" The Supreme Dalek demanded.

"With this," She held up a small remote control. "I offer you a choice."

"Wh-at cho-ice?"

"Leave this planet in peace, or I'm afraid I'll have to blow up this warehouse," she replied.

"We sh-all NOT lea-ve," The Supreme Dalek said.

"Then I'll have to do it," she replied. Her finger hovering over the button.

"Do it," the Supreme Dalek taunted.

"I can't…" she dropped the remote control on the ground.

"Ex-ter-min-ate!" a Dalek screeched at Mark, just about to shoot.

The Professor picked the remote control up and pressed the button. That distracted the Dalek and that gave the Professor a chance to take Mark's hand and run "Come on," she screamed. "We need to run!"

They ran out the building and just got out before it the warehouse blew up. They were thrown forward with the sheer force of the explosion.

"Come on," she said. "We need to get away before the police come." They ran down the streets and eventually arrived back at the TARDIS.

"So," she said. "Do you want to come in the TARDIS for one trip?"

"Could I?" Mark asked.

"Of course," she said.

"Alright then," he replied.

Now with a huge smile on her face, she unlocked the TARDIS and stepped in.

"So where do you want to go? There's the whole of time and space out there, everywhere, everywhen."

**A/N hope it was okay. That chapter is ultra-mega long (actually the longest chapter I've ever written. Anyway, please review!**


	2. Welcome to Rundea!

CHAPTER TWO

"I don't know," Mark said.

"Everywhere, everywhen and you don't have any ideas!?" The Professor exclaimed.

"Well, just surprize me – take me anywhere," Mark said.

"Okay. We're going somewhere amazing," The Professor said, setting the coordinates.

"Where?" Mark asked.

"You'll see," the Professor replied. The thrumming noise started up, and they were off.

"Not much is happening, is it?" Mark said.

"It is. It just disappears here and reappears there. Not like one of your so called "Rockets" that can hardly fly out earth's atmosphere," She remarked. "Anyway, we're here now." She briskly walked down to the door, her hair bouncing as she walked.

Mark slowly followed her. She had suddenly gone into a funny mood when he had said that. _God she was touchy about the TARDIS, _he thought, walking out the door of the (Now a boulder of Ruby) TARDIS.

"Behold," She exclaimed, spreading her arms wide. Her funny mood was gone. "Your first alien planet, Mark, welcome to Rundea **(A/N that's pronounced Roon-dee-ah) **possibly the most beautiful planet in the galaxy – or even the universe."

Mark's mouth was open in awe. He stared around. What he saw was astounding, beautiful, amazing, breath taking; he could go on and on thinking of words to describe what he saw.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The Professor asked, smiling.

He simply nodded.

The sky was a deep shade of purple, and three moons glittered like diamonds. The ground beneath their feet looked like it was made of rubies. Blue hills rose over the horizon, a cap of snow perching on the top of them like glitter, it shone all the colours of the rainbow and more. The sun was just setting over the horizon. The sun was so beautiful. It looked like a giant amethyst in the sky, and it cast a purple glow over everything. There were cliffs beside them, towering metres and metres above them, and they were made of solid gold. There was a small stream trickling down beside them and the water was so clear and sparkling and pink, it looked like liquid rose quartz. And beyond, there was a small village around half a mile away with a small ruby path twisting and turning up to it.

"That's where we're going - Sulia," the Professor said, pointing to the small village. She checked her watch. "In ten minutes the most _amazing _festival begins - home to the best food and entertainment in the galaxy."

Mark simply nodded. He was still in awe of the surroundings. The Professor turned and started walking along the path briskly. Mark had to run to catch her up. They walked along the twisty path for around ten minutes.

"Here we are," the Professor said. The village had a large sign; that was surprisingly written in English saying: 'Welcome to Sulia – the capitol of Uncia.'

"Why is it written in English? I mean, we're on this strange planet goodness knows how many light years away, I thought it would be written in a strange Alien language," Mark said.

"It is," the Professor replied.

"Then how can we read it?" he asked.

"The TARDIS translates it. We'll be able to understand what they're saying too," she replied.

"Right…"

"Oh, come on, let's go, the festival starts in-" The Professor checked her watch, "-one minute, come on, Mark!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the village.

There were crowds of people in the streets – two different species as Mark could tell.

"What species live here, exactly?" Mark questioned.

"Mark," the Professor said slowly. "You ask _too many _questions. Who? When? What? We're not living on a quiz show, you know."

"Oh, just tell me," Mark grumbled.

"Oh, fine. There are two, no three species, Hilians, that's the tall ones with the purple skin and red hair, and that's the Slasmans, shortest ones that look humanish, but with red eyes, and last, that's the Coonaa, the taller ones with black hair and white skin. The animals running around are veenas and ceeas."

"Right, okay," Mark muttered, "Why-"

"No more, questions. I am not a travel guide," the Professor said stubbornly. She checked her watch. "Right, we need to run to the high street, the festival's just begun."

She started running, her clumpy brown boots slamming against the emerald paving stoned road. Mark ran after her, struggling to catch her up. They came to a long high street, paved with the same emerald. There were two rows of perfect round blue houses on each side of the road, and a small square of pink grass lay in a spot where a house would have been.

There were different stalls lining the street and with all sorts of things on them, and there was an amazing music playing, unlike anything Mark had ever heard. It was amazing.

"The music here is very enchanting, I remember being pulled towards it last time I was here with the Doct-" She sighed. "Never mind."

"Who?" Mark asked.

"Nobody," she replied, fiddling with a strand of her hair.

"Was it somebody from your home planet?" Mark asked slowly.

"Yes," she said quietly. "But he died when my planet was lost… I never even said goodbye…"

"I'm sorry…" Mark mumbled.

"Anyway," she snapped of it. "Let's get going," she put her hand in to her pocket and felt around for a while and pulled out two stick like objects. "Rundean money sticks," she said. "We'll need this if we're going to buy anything." She handed one to mark. "Unlimited money," she added. "You can buy as much as you like."

"Right," said Mark, pocketing the money stick.

"Okay, meet you back in the square in an hour," she said.

He nodded and headed off to one of the stalls.

The Professor walked off in the other direction and stopped at a stall selling interesting bracelets. Why had she been so stupid? Blabbering on about the Doctor like that. He was dead. Everyone was dead. She was alone – but maybe with Mark, maybe she wouldn't be so alone anymore. The Doctor had used the moment. He had destroyed Gallifrey, and she had done nothing.

_Flashback:_

_The Doctor and the Professor stood on the red grass of Gallifrey, together._

_Cries of "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" sounded and screams sounded. There was golden light coming from several time lords regenerating. _

"_Professor, you need to get out of here," the Doctor's voice was solemn._

"_But-" the Professor started._

"_You need to go. I'm going to end the war," he replied. "Now go!"_

"_How?" she questioned._

"_I'm going to use the Moment," he replied._

"_No! Doctor you can't!" the Professor shouted._

"_I have to end the war, Professor. Go!" He shouted._

_The Professor slowly walked inside the TARDIS, her head hung low. "I'll come back," she said slowly. _

"_Don't come back!" He replied._

_She set the coordinates for earth and sat back on her seat. Why was she leaving?! What had she done?!_

_(End of Flashback)_

She took a deep breath. Leaving Gallifrey was a bad mistake. She could have saved the Doctor. Now he was gone.

"Are you going to buy anything?" The woman from the stall asked.

"What?" the Professor questioned. "Uh, no." She turned and walked away.

The Professor wandered around the other stalls aimlessly for the next hour. She slowly headed back to the square, where there was no Mark to be seen. She folded her arms and leaned against a tree. She waited for five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes, she was just about to go and look for Mark when something caught her eye. She turned round sharply. There was a strange man wearing a balaclava running down the side street beside the square. He was carrying something – it looked like a sack from what she could tell. She ran after him as fast as her legs could carry her. He turned into an alley – a very dark alley at that, obscuring the setting amethyst sun.

She ran after him down the alley, only to see him turn to a small building and dash inside. She came to the door, tried the handle only to find it locked. She pulled her sonic pen out of her pocket and aimed it at the lock. Nothing happened when she pushed the button.

She groaned. It was triple deadlocked. She pocketed her sonic and headed back to the square, where Mark was waiting, holding millions of bags.

"What took you so long?" he questioned.

"There was this man," she started. "Wearing a balaclava – he was carrying a sack of some sort. I ran after him, and he disappeared into a building and triple deadlocked a door, goodness knows how he did that. Anyway, my sonic can't open triple deadlocks. I'll have to make a setting for that… I'm not sure how it's possible though."

"That's a bit rubbish isn't it? Is there anything else it can't open perhaps?" Mark's tone was sarcastic.

"Wood," she replied slowly.

"Well, that's even more rubbish," Mark stated.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "I'll have you know the sonic can do everything else."

"Except wood and triple deadlocks," he muttered to himself.

"I heard that!" she called indignantly.

Mark sighed.

"So what did you get at the stalls?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, not much," he replied, holding up the _ten _bags he had.

"_Not much_?!" she repeated. "How much did you spend!?"

"Only a few thousand…." He replied quietly.

"Well then, let's see what you got," she said.

They sat down on a bench and Mark picked up the first bag. "In here there's a packet of sweets from this planet," he held up a packet of what looked like some earth jelly babies but in stranger colours. "Some fruits, Alomalos I think they're called. One each," he held up to pink fruits the shape of rugby balls. "Some gifts for my family," he held up several little boxes. "A jumper I thought you might like…"

"A jumper?!" the Professor exclaimed. "You bought me a _jumper_?!"

"Yes," he nodded and handed her a jumper. It was a sort of multi-coloured pattern made of itchy wool.

"Why did you buy me a jumper?!" she exclaimed.

"Because you like them," he replied. "You're wearing one right now!"

"You've only known me a day and you bought me a _jumper_?!" she exclaimed. She looked down at her jumper. "Yes, I am wearing a jumper. It was knitted for me by a grannie on earth that I saved, a long, long time ago. A lifetime ago. I do like jumpers. Okay, I love the _jumper. _But I could've bought it myself."

"Oh just take the jumper," he replied. She slipped it over her head and admired it in a lamppost.

"Okay I've also got…"

.

The Professor was almost asleep when Mark finally stopped telling her what he'd bought. He'd given her another five jumpers, obviously he'd raided the jumper stall.

"… and some juice from a fruit called a Yeenoa," he handed her a small bottle of greyish juice.

"Are you quite finished?" she asked, yawning.

"Yup, that's everything," he replied.

"Finally," she muttered.

It was already dark now – Mark had taken almost an hour to tell her what he'd bought.

The Professor checked her watch. "Okay, five to, the parade starts in five minutes."

"Right," Mark stood up, weighed down with the weight of the ten bags he was carrying. They headed to the high street, all the stalls had been moved away and lanterns hung in the lower branches of the red trees.

Rows of Hillians, Slasmans and Coonaa lined the high street. The Professor and Mark managed to stand behind two Slasmans, who were really short.

Music started playing loudly. It was enchanting Mark, making him want to dance. The Professor however seemed to be able to withstand it.

Floats with different things on them started to pass by, followed by a marching band playing the enchanting music on amazing instruments.

Suddenly, the Professor turned her attention to the same man she had seen earlier – the one with the balaclava and the sack.

She grabbed Mark's wrist. "Come on, we need to run!" she exclaimed, a crazed look on her face.

"What? Why? Where?" Mark asked quickly.

"Just come on!" she shouted, running.

Mark's ran after her, wondering where they were going and why they were running. A man with a sack wearing all black came into view. He was a fast runner; it was like he had trained for years and years. Maybe he had. They rounded a corner and the man in black was now fumbling with a lock.

The Professor took a small ball type thing out her pocket. "Sleeping gas," she whispered. "Cover your nose and mouth with your sleeve." Mark nodded and put his arm to his mouth and nose. The Professor threw the ball, which broke apart at the man in black's feet. Almost instantaneously **(God, that's a long word) **he fell to the ground, asleep. They walked over to him carefully and the Professor plucked the sack from his hands. She peered inside and when she looked up there was a look of pure amazement on her face.

"These are the lost jewels of Salador, we'll need to return them, god, they're far from home…" her mouth was open in awe. "Anyway, we'll need to get back to the TARDIS, come on."

"But what about the man…?" Mark asked.

"Oh, the people will deal with him. Come on, Mark!" she replied.

"Right," he said.

They continued back to the TARDIS. Was life in the TARDIS always like this? If it was, god knows how Mark would take it.

**A/N So why am I so rubbish at updating stories, you may ask? Oh, I don't have the foggiest idea why I haven't updated. I only got past one chapter!**

**Thanks to Ariana Raven, Ghargr18, GothGirl69 and Wall With A Fez for the reviews, I've never had so many reviews on a first chapter.**

**Please review everyone!**


End file.
